The Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA) requires the removal of physical obstacles to those who are physically challenged. The stated objective of this legislation has increased public awareness and concern over the requirements of the physically challenged. Consequentially, there has been more emphasis in providing systems that assist such a person to access a vehicle, such as a bus, van, or train.
A common manner of providing the physically challenged with access to vehicles is a ramp. Various ramp operating systems for vehicles are known in the art. Some ramps slide out from underneath the floor of the vehicle and tilt down. Others, known as foldout ramps, stow horizontally within a recess in the vehicle floor and pivot upward and outward to a downward-sloping position. Further, others are stowed in a vertical position and are pivoted about a hinge, while still others are supported by boom and cable assemblies.
Ramps on vehicles confront a variety of technical problems. Longer ramps are desirable because the resulting slope is lower, making it more accessible and safer for wheelchair-bound passengers. However, the ramp length is typically limited by the space available in the vehicle. Elements such as vehicle chassis structure, suspension, passenger seats, driver platforms, and fare boxes prohibit longer ramps. As a result the ramp slopes are higher than practical, and although ADA compliant, are unmanageable by the mobility impaired without assistance. So much so, that when a physically challenged passenger attempts to maneuver up a steep ramp without assistance, the passenger risks tipping over and injuring themselves.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a compact ramp assembly for a vehicle that when stowed occupies a small amount of space within the vehicle floor, yet deploys to a length that effectively reduces the ramp slope encountered by the mobility impaired, thus facilitating greater independence and safety for wheelchair-bound passengers.